All That You Can't Leave Behind
by bobthefrog107
Summary: When the victim of a terrible crime is someone from Greg's past it will uncover secrets that were better left alone. Sandle and minor GCR
1. The Beginning

**_All that you can't leave behind_**

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI although I wish I owned Eric Szmanda

The city of Las Vegas was loud as usual. This was not the case though, in the LVPD crimialistics lab. It was one of the only quiet times during the day- the shift change. The members of the swing shift had just left, but the members of the night shift had not arrived yet. Well, this wasn't really true two of the members had arrived. Greg Sanders and Sara Sidle sat inside the break room, waiting for the other members of the team to arrive. She was reading a book, while he was bobbing his head in tune to music on his I pod.

Even though Greg had just recently become a CSI, he had been working at the lab for many years, and this was one of the only times Sara could remember where he was actually relatively calm and quiet.

The entrance of Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Grissom though broke this silence. They were all talking loudly and at the same time, so probably couldn't figure out what they were saying even if you wanted to. Catherine, Warrick, and Nick sat down at the table, while Grissom went to the front of the room to hand out assignments.

"Okay," he said "Sara, Greg, and Nick; you're with me. We've got a murder at 134 Forest Road. Catherine, Warrick, you guys have got a break and enter at 16 Redvue lane."

The team left the table and Catherine and Warrick left for the parking lot. Sara, Greg and Nick left to get their cases and Grissom went to his office. Ten minutes later they headed out to the garage. Sara and Greg took one car and Nick and Grissom took the other. When they arrived at the crime scene they walked under the tape where detective O'Reilly met them.

"Hey, what's up?" Said Nick.

"Well it looks like a robbery gone bad. Signs of forced entry on the front door. Purse and jewellery gone. Victim's name is Rachel Stevenson. Single, lived alone, age 31, no next of kin. She was a waitress at the Palms."

In the middle of O'Reilly's explanation Greg jumped and a shocked look came over his face.

"Ra-ra-ra-Rachel Stevenson?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Greg." A look of fear now swept over Greg's eyes and he suddenly took off running into the house.

"Greg" shouted Nick "what are you doing?".

When Greg didn't turn around Grissom said "Sara go see what's going on with him!"

Sara walked into the house to see Greg on the floor by the body. The victim was a pretty young woman. Her eyes were closed and she had pretty dirty blonde hair except for the red patch of blood on the left side of her head where she had been shot. Greg was stroking the other side of her hair and Sara could tell that he had tears in his eyes.

"Greg, what's wrong?" She said as she knelt down beside him. Greg muttered something but she could tell what he said.

"Greg, did you know her?" Greg nodded slowly. Sara stood up and held her hand out to Greg. "C'mon, I'll take you home. Don't worry about Grissom. I'll talk to him."

Greg grabbed her hand and she helped him up. They headed outside the house. "Greg, umm, stay here. I'm going to go talk to Grissom."

Sara walked over to where Grissom and Nick were standing looking very confused.

"Sara, what's going on?" Asked Nick.

"Umm, I think Greg might have known the victim. He's really shaken up." "What?" Said Nick

"Umm, well when I walked in he was on the ground and he was stroking her hair."

"Did he contaminate the crime scene?" Asked Grissom

"No had gloves on. I don't think that's what you should be concerned about. Greg's really upset. I'm going to take him home."

"Sara you can't just leave work." Said Grissom

"Grissom I've worked here for 5 years and I've never taken a vacation. You know what, I'm taking the day off. Bye."

With this Sara walked away to where Greg was standing, leaving Grissom standing there shocked. "Greg let's go. I got the day off from Grissom. I'll take you home."

Sara and Greg headed towards the Tahoe and they drove to Greg's apartment. " Greg do you want me to come in? I don't have anything to do today anyway.". He nodded his head and unlocked the door.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" He asked

"No, I'll just make us some coffee." She said as he walked in the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen and started digging through the cupboards until she found some coffee- Blue Hawaiian to be exact. She knew that Greg would never let her drink it normally but since she was helping him out she felt like he probably wouldn't care. She started the coffee maker and sat down on his couch.

She had never been to Greg's apartment before and was very surprised by it. She assumed that it would be horribly messy due to Greg's crazy shirts and ever-changing hair. Although she had to admit that after becoming a full-fledged CSI he had tried to tone it down a little. She didn't really care what he wore, or what he didn't wear. She was starting to wonder if her feelings for Greg were strictly platonic anymore. After seeing him in the shower she didn't think so.

The coffee maker was done and she could smell the coffee from in the living room. It was smelling the coffee that she realized how hungry she was. She walked back into the kitchen where she found some apples in a basket on the counter. She grabbed one and poured herself a cup of coffee. She went back into the living room and she heard the water turn off in the shower. Greg stepped out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat beside her on the couch.

"So Greg, you want to tell me who the girl is?"

"It's a long story" he said.

"I've got time."


	2. Rachel Stevenson

All that you can't leave behind

Chapter 2: Rachel Stevenson

" I met Rachel Stevenson in the 6th grade.", said Greg "She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I had a huge crush on her and at the 9th grade dance she walked up to me and kissed me. After that we dated for 5 years. I really loved her. I never loved anyone else like that. When we went away to college we broke. The long distance thing was too hard. She stayed in town and I went away. After I finished college we got back together. We moved to New York and 2 weeks later we were engaged. A week before our wedding I came home and she was gone. She had packed bags and left. She left me a note. I had been offered a job at the lab but I wasn't going to take it. For her. She didn't like Vegas. Too much noise. I don't understand why she'd be here. Anyways the note that she wanted me to be happy and that I couldn't be with her. She wanted me to take the job and get on with my life. I don't know why she really left but all I know is that's not the reason. I tried to find her. After she left. I spent all my money trying to find her. I even hired a private detective. I never even found a trace of her. It really sucks to know she might have been right here in Vegas all along. I never got over her. I mean she just left. And when I heard her name I just knew. I knew it was her. And when I saw her on the floor it wasn't just the fact that she was dead it was the fact that all hope was gone. I always thought that I'd find her one day. I always thought she'd find out where I was and she'd come back. I was starting to get over her. It was really, really hard for me. And I don't know. I think I might be back to square one."

"Wow, Greg I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"You wouldn't. I didn't want anyone to know, it's embarassing."

"Greg, it's not embarrassing. It's sweet. It's good to see of you. In the lab you're such a joker. Not that that's a bad thing because it isn't. This job is so overwhealming, without some kind of distraction we'd all go crazy. It just so happens you're sometimes that distraction. Which is good. Sometimes all you need is a distraction." #

Right after Sara said that Greg kissed her. It was short and quick and seemed like he did it without thinking.

"Oh my god Sara I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that-"

"Shut up Greg." Sara said as she kissed him again. This was more passionate and they apart gasping for breath

"Bedroom?" Sara asked.

"Second door on the left." Sara grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him towards her as they entered the bedroom where he kicked the door closed.


End file.
